


there’s more than one star in the sky

by DlBELLA



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, more characters and relationships will be added as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: one-shots including all of my overwatch ships, whether straight or gay. most are based off prompts on tumblr.





	1. flirting - mcsombra

Sombra, rarely known as Olivia Colomar, made her living working down at a coffee shop known as Talon Cafe. She worked with her best friends, Gabe, Amelie, Akande, and Moira. 

Sombra wouldn’t call herself necessarily pretty, perhaps she would if she had makeup or wore pretty clothes, but she didn’t think much of herself.

Then he came in.

He wore a cowboy hat, and Sombra thought it was stupidest thing she had ever seen so she shoved Gabe aside and tried to take the cowboy’s order instead of Gabe.

“Good morning, vaquero, how can I help you?”

“I was just wonderin’, are you okay?”

Sombra’s brows furrowed and she nodded, “Yeah, why?”

The cowboy smiled, “because it musta hurt when you fell outta heaven.”

She laughs and the cowboy blushes a little.

“You’ve got it all wrong,” she smirks, “you see, I just climbed my way up from hell.” 

He thinks for a second, face falling blank for just a second until he smiles again.

“So that’s why you’re so fuckin’ hot.”

She laughs and he does the same.

“Oi, Sombra, quit flirting!” 

“Shut up, Gabe!”


	2. hearing - reaper76

Jack Morrison hates to admit that he has such a schoolgirl crush as a grown man. But when he sees Gabriel Reyes, his heart flutters and his cheeks darken, he just can’t do anything about it.

Jack met Gabe by becoming his deaf interpreter, Gabe had lost his hearing at a young age due to a car accident that also left him an orphan.

Ever since then, Gabe was bullied in school and several people talked about him behind his back, so Jack went to help him. Jack didn’t know if it was bad or good that he had a crush on Gabe, but he knew he wouldn’t act upon it.

A daily thing between the two was that Gabe would sign a question to Jack and he would answer truthfully, vice versa some days, it would help them both strengthen their sign language and learn about each other.

Today, Jack sat with Gabe and it was Gabe’s turn to ask a question.

Gabe started slow. “Do..... you like..... anyone?” It was as if he was hesitant.

Jack started to sign back, just as hesitant. “Yes.... but it makes me sad he’s never heard my voice.” 

Gabe’s eyes widened and his smile was very bright but then he calmed down a little.

“I don’t need to hear your voice to love you.” Gabe signed, hugging Jack who was smiling brightly, a little shocked.

Gabe let go and Jack immediately guided their lips together, loving every second of the kiss.


	3. hana song - mekamechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song “cecily smith”, specifically the cover by will connolly. would recommend to listen to it while listening to it, it’s quite beautiful.

The battle between Talon and Overwatch was over, Brigitte Lindholm could finally relax and hang out with her younger siblings, parents, and friends. It was a clear night and Brigitte had a date, though not of her will. Her friend, Fareeha, set her up with one of her friends and said she would have the most fun she would ever had.

“Hey mom! I’m gonna go hang out with some friends!” Her mom hummed from up the stairs. 

“Why do you guys need to hang out so late?” Her father asked from the living room.

“Why not!” She called back, locking the door behind her. They were supposed to meet at a diner, and Brigitte skipped among the pavement, a bit excited for their date.

Brigitte came upon the diner a few minutes later, and her eyes had to be deceiving her. Standing outside was a short brunette with a pink dress that she would never surely forget. The brunette stuck out her hand and said, “My name is Hana Song and I hope you like music, cause I’ve got two tickets for La Traviata.”

Brigitte blurted. “I hate opera.”

Hana only laughed and said. “Well lucky for you, that you’re with Hana Song. Who cares what you are listening to, it’s who you are listening with.” 

With that, Brigitte agreed and so they went to the Metropolitan Opera, finding their seats and Hana put her hands in her lap. If Brigitte won’t get any closer to Hana, maybe she’ll get a nap. So she closed her eyes as the orchestra began, and she heard violins.

A few minutes letter, the hair on Brigitte’s neck was rising, a feeling she had never felt before, but it wasn’t the music that made her heart pound, it was Hana’s hand in hers. And that was where it stayed until the final chord. Hana laughs softly and whispers to Brigitte. “Were you bored?”

Brigitte smiles. “I guess it wasn’t quite so bad; it was the best time that I ever had.”

Hana laughs again. “Well lucky for you, I got seats to Beethoven’s fifth. Who cares what you are listening to, it’s who you are listening with.”

It was after that; a week; a year and suddenly they had married and adopted a son. 

They always were together and Hana always laughed when Brigitte reached for her phone and put on La Traviata.

And though it was real, Brigitte couldn’t believe it at all. That night where she said to her, “I’ve got two tickets to La Traviata.”

It may be sad but true how much Brigitte Lindholm missed Hana Song whenever she was gone.

Life is not the things that we do, it’s who we're doing them with.


	4. skittles - symbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, sweet, and ooc. that’s just my writing lul

Satya Vaswani, sometimes known as Symmetra, did stupid things for her girlfriend, as her girlfriend was stupid. But nothing was as stupid as eating Sombra’s skittles by accident. 

Satya didn’t even like Skittles, but she was so hungry, and when Sombra walked into the kitchen to see her eating them, she straight up screamed. 

“Olivia, I-I’m sorry.” Satya swallowed roughly as she stood outside Sombra’s bedroom door. She hated her being mad at her, Satya loved perfect things and their relationship was perfect, she didn’t want to ruin that.

“Please talk to me, love.”

“Babygirl?”

“Sweet pea?”

“The love of my life?”

“The world’s most perfect and prettiest thing?”

“Beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure?” It sounded so weird with her accent but maybe Sombra would forgive her.

“Sorry doesn’t bring back my fucking Skittles, Satya!” Sombra yelled from behind the door.

“E-excuse me.” Satya knew what she had to do.

Ten minutes later, she came back from their local grocery store with quite a few bags of skittles.

“Olivia, please open this door, must I break it down, I will.” 

Sombra hesitantly opened the door and immediately brightened up when she saw what Satya was holding.

“Must be some reason I keep you around! This is it!” The taller girl sighs but sits herself on Sombra’s bed. 

She could learn to like Skittles.


	5. waiter - mcgenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuties

Coming to Texas with his brother on a mission was a stupid idea, Genji knew it, he just didn’t know why he said yes.

And so they went out to eat, as Overwatch refused to pay for personal needs, but Genji had a feeling it was because he stole Soldier 76’s jacket the other day.

But he knew his mind would explode when their waiter came up and smiled at Genji with his stupid perfect smile.

Hanzo chuckled after they ordered their drinks, Genji glaring at him. “He is cute, brother, I do not blame you.”

“And to eat?” The waiter, Genji finally read his name tag, Jesse was a cute name as well.

After a few minutes of Hanzo and Genji bickering over what to eat and Jesse laughing, he finally walked away with their order.

“You embarrassed me, Hanzo!”

“Get used to it.”

Jesse came back around ten minutes later, holding two plates with the tips of his fingers.

“Careful, the plates are hot too.” 

Genji’s mind almost blanked. “Too?”

Jesse touched Genji’s shoulder and made a sizzling noise before walking off. Genji’s face went red, Hanzo silently chuckling.

It was then the check was delivered as Jesse came back and took notice of their empty plates. “Thank you for your time, have an enjoyable evening.” He smiled at Hanzo and winked at Genji.

Hanzo checked the check, put the money down on the table and checked it again. He showed Genji and there was Jesse’s phone number on the check. Genji went red yet again.

“You are smitten, brother.”


	6. breakeven - pharmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw? for close to death experience

Angela Ziegler, also known and Mercy, was the best medic in Overwatch, everyone knew this, even Talon and others not in Overwatch.

But what is she supposed to do when her girlfriend gets hurt badly on a mission that Mercy never heard of?

She heard of the devastating news, punched Soldier 76 and went off to find Fareeha Amari, also known as Pharah, who was her beloved girlfriend.

Ten minutes later, Mercy had found Pharah and was now helping escort her to her office on a stretcher. 

Mercy’s eyes teared up a little but she had to stay strong to do her job. She was with Lucio, Ana, and Zenyatta. Lucio had his healing beats softly playing in the background, Ana was helping Mercy with wounds and Zenyatta kept his Orb of Harmony on Pharah, helping support.

As they were working, Pharah’s eyes opened and smiled as she saw Mercy who stole a glance at her.

Pharah watched Mercy’s hands shake, her eyes misty and Ana watched as well, understanding.

“Hey, Angel. Guess what?” 

“H-hm?”

“I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just pray-“ Pharah tried quoting one of the couple’s favorite songs as a joke to cheer up Mercy. 

But all it did was make Mercy break down into tears and Zenyatta’s orb suddenly switched to Angela while Lucio turned up his music.

“A-a-angel, I’m sor-“

“You almost d-died!” Mercy hiccuped, her serious demeanor fading rapidly.

“I’ll be okay, with you, I always am.”

Mercy sniffles before nodding and proceeding to help heal Pharah. 

Zenyatta’s orb stayed on Mercy.


End file.
